


Home

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the twins move to L.A., one twin is ecstatic while the other one is mopey and beginning to realise that he forgot the thing that means most to him in Germany…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for th_fanfic's Secret Santa exchange 2010.

_Strands of long hair brushed his thighs as soft lips kissed a trail up his cock. His body was trembling; he needed release so badly but he could feel that she wasn't going to give it to him, not yet. For what felt like hours, she had been teasing him like this; soft touches, light kisses, all strategically placed with the clear intention to drive him insane. He slid his hand into that long, silky hair, his fingers tightening in it as he gasped for air when he felt that skilled mouth wrap around his erection, the wet tongue brushing the leaking head._

 _He let go of her hair to cup her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek and trying to make her look up at him. She slid her mouth lower and lower until all of him was inside her throat, and when she looked up, the last thing Tom saw were green eyes as he felt his orgasm rushing towards him, washing over him…_

Then he jerked awake, his head hitting the window as he startled and blinked, realising that it had all been just a really great dream. A dream he'd been having for a while now. It was always the same girl, always touching him with a tenderness he'd never experienced before. He didn't know who she was but there was something familiar about her. He couldn't say what, though. Maybe he'd slept with her before and just didn't remember. It didn't matter anyway. It was just a dream, right?

He glanced down at his lap where his erection was tenting his jeans. At least he hadn't come. Bill would've noticed it immediately which would’ve resulted in endless teasing. Tom was relieved to miss out on that.

Blinking a couple of times, he looked up and tried to figure out where he was. He glanced out of the small window, seeing only a hopeless, black sky with some stray grey clouds. He sighed.

It had been Bill who'd had the final word. Obviously; it was always Bill. You'd think that he'd include Tom in such a major, life-altering decision, but apparently it didn't matter what he thought. All right, maybe that was unfair. But he felt like Bill had ignored all of his concerns and had finally just made the decision on his own.

They were on their way to L.A. where they were going to spend the next few weeks, months, maybe even years. It was an idea that Tom just couldn't seem to get used to. He'd tried. He'd known about it for weeks and had tried to imagine his life with Bill in the City of Angels. It seemed a fitting place for them; they wouldn't draw as much attention to themselves as they did whenever they left their house in Germany. But still…

It wasn't that he disliked L.A. It was a great city. He'd had great sex there, the last few times they'd been there. Jessica Alba probably lived there! He should be thrilled and bounce up and down like Bill had before he'd fallen asleep. But the idea of actually living in Los Angeles wasn't something that Tom had ever seriously considered. Germany was his home; it always would be. And the stalkers weren't _that_ bad, so was it really necessary for them to drop everything, pack and leave their town? Their home? Their band mates?

That was the real reason why this move upset him so much, even though he wasn't quite ready to admit it to himself or anyone else. Georg and Gustav were staying in Germany while he and Bill were about to move to another continent. It just didn't seem right. They had been together for years now. Sure, they had spent time apart – all four of them needed space every once in a while.

But this just seemed so… permanent. They couldn't just get into the car and drive over to Georg's and Gustav's, and spend a few hours with them. When they were on two completely different continents, spontaneous visits like that just weren't possible anymore.

And neither of them had considered that Gustav and Georg could move with them. It had been clear from the beginning that they were going to stay in Germany. To be with their _girlfriends_.

Tom's features darkened, his brows knitting together in an almost petulantly childish scowl as he heaved another heavy sigh and looked out of the window. The black sky seemed to match the hopelessness inside of him.

"You okay?" came Bill's sleepy and slightly worried voice from the other side of the plane where he had been sleeping. Tom looked over at his brother and watched Bill rub his eyes before he gave him a questioning look.

"I'm fine," Tom answered softly, managing a tired smile. "Go back to sleep."

"Kay," Bill murmured, smiling back briefly before passing out again.

For a moment, Tom couldn't suppress a grin. He admired Bill for his ability to sleep anytime, anywhere. Tom doubted that _he_ would be able to fall asleep again.

As Tom glanced back out of the window, he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to survive this and, more importantly, when they would be able to go back home.

* * * * *

Their house was gorgeous. Of course it was – Bill had picked it out. It was stylish but cosy, big but not excessively so. There was a high fence around it to keep the paparazzi out, a giant garden with a swimming pool, some palm trees and a mind-blowing view over all of L.A.

The house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen/living room, a small recording studio and a small cinema room. And walk-in closets which had made Tom snort. Bill needed one like that at home.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Tom realised that this was their home now. He wondered if he'd ever be able to think of this place as 'home'. He doubted it.

They had been there for two days now. Bill was sleeping – jetlag, he claimed. Tom suspected that he had just fallen in love with his mattress. But it was okay; as long as Bill wasn't around, he couldn't rag on Tom about being mopey. And for once, Tom didn't deny it. He _was_ mopey. He felt out of place here and just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed, no matter how much better this mattress was.

Bill was dragging him from one place to the next. He'd been so exhausted the previous night that he hadn't even managed to take his shoes off before he'd conked out on the couch. Bill was impossibly cheerful and bouncy, even more so than usual. Their day had consisted of shopping, then sightseeing, then more shopping, then lunch at a fancy restaurant, then meeting some people, then even _more_ shopping, then dinner at another fancy restaurant, and finally drinks at some equally fancy bar. Tom loved going out, and he loved shopping. But this was extreme, even for them.

He went outside into the garden and lit a cigarette, sitting down on one of the lounges. He stared at the crystal clear water in the pool, the incredible blue of it hypnotising him. The late afternoon sun warmed his skin and he closed his eyes, leaning back for a moment before he sat up again. He wasn't in the mood for this. He wasn't in the mood for anything.

The insistent ringing of his phone was a welcome distraction. He fumbled it out of the large pocket of his baggy swim trunks, a grin spreading over his face when he saw the name on the display. "Hey Hagen!" he said when he picked up, taking a drag off his cigarette and smiling into the phone. "What's up?"

"The usual," Georg said, and Tom could feel him grinning too. "What're you up to? Exploring L.A.? Enjoying your time away from us? Also, Gustav says hi."

"Hi Gustav," Tom laughed before shaking his head. "Nah. We explored enough yesterday. You know Bill. I'm just hanging out by the pool and… thinking."

He could almost feel Georg raise an eyebrow at that. "You okay? You sound a little… odd."

Tom rolled his eyes and laughed it off. "I don't sound odd. I'm just hung over," he lied, not knowing why. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings, and he still wasn't sure why exactly he was feeling so down and refused to acknowledge that it might have something to do with the man on the other end of the phone line.

Georg snorted. "That explains it. So Bill's dragging you to parties, huh? That sounds exciting?" His voice was questioning, and Tom realised that Georg didn't believe him when he said he was all right. Stupid know-it-all; the bastard had some sort of psychic sixth sense. Until now, Tom hadn't been aware that it also worked through the phone.

"Yeah, it's great," Tom said, knowing it was a weak lie. It wasn't technically a lie; the parties here were great. He just couldn't entirely enjoy them, and hated feeling so miserable. He needed to snap out of this, and fast. This was supposed to be a great experience for them, so why couldn't he just turn his stupid brain off and enjoy it?

"So," he said, changing the subject, "what are _you_ guys doing? Missing me already?" He grinned but really wanted to know.

"Yeah," Georg said, smiling. "Of course we miss you. Our lives have been extremely uneventful without a daily dose of Kaulitz, you know?" He let out a laugh, and Tom joined in when he heard Gustav make some sort of dry comment in the background, probably insisting that he did _not_ miss them. But Georg had said he did. And from seemingly one second to the next, Tom suddenly felt better.

"I should let you get back to whatever you were doing," Georg said after they'd talked for a few more minutes. "These long distance calls aren't exactly cheap, so… go have fun, Tom."

Tom sighed and nodded, then said goodbye. When Georg was about to hang up, Tom hesitated. "Georg?"

"Hm?"

"Call me again sometime, all right?"

Georg smiled again. "Sure, definitely. Bye, Tom."

Tom sighed and leaned back again when the phone call ended, feeling a little more relaxed. The sun felt good on his skin, so he got up and took off his t-shirt, then jumped into the pool and swam a few laps until Bill woke up and demanded his attention.

* * * * *

The nagging feeling didn't go away. Three weeks had passed and Tom still wasn't happy. And Bill had noticed and was giving him endless shit about it, telling him to cheer up and taking him somewhere else every day to distract him from whatever was bothering him, without realising that it was _this_ that was bothering him.

Tom had never had a problem with spending time with Bill alone. And he knew that if he told Bill, Bill would be upset, and it wasn't that he really _minded_ but he had finally admitted to himself that he missed Georg and Gustav. They annoyed him endlessly when they spent too much time together, but he needed them around to feel okay. It was becoming more obvious every day.

They'd been nominated for an MTV EMA for their World Stage performance. The award show was going to take place in Madrid. Tom had suggested attending the event but Bill hadn't even considered it. That had pissed Tom off because he'd really hoped they could go together – all four of them. But Bill had just decided that they were going to stay here in L.A. and accept the award by video message.

That was what they were going to record now. Tom sat down on the ratty couch next to Bill and sighed, leaning back. He glanced up briefly when Bill came in; they had both been in a mood all day and Tom didn't feel like doing this at all. But the show was going to happen soon, so they needed to get this done.

"That's what you're going to wear?" Tom couldn't help asking when he noticed Bill's oddly terrible scarf.

Bill fixed him with a glare, then turned back to the camera man, asking him a few questions about how long this was supposed to be, and then thinking about what he was going to say. Bill's English was better, so he was obviously the one who was going to speak.

Tom shrugged and eyed the scarf for another moment before shaking his head. Whatever; Bill could get away with anything.

He looked down, playing with his own scarf. This was wrong. Georg and Gustav should be here, accepting the award with them. They should do this together. Sometimes Tom felt like the band didn't even exist anymore. He knew it was silly and he was slowly becoming a major drama queen – which was usually Bill's job – but he couldn't help it. He couldn't be made responsible for his own thoughts and feelings anymore; he didn't even understand them himself.

It took three takes for Bill to get the message right. In the first one, he seemed less than enthusiastic, and Tom could tell that it was his fault. He had to cheer up or Bill would never get this right. So he sat up, leaned forward and tried to look a little less grim and halfway excited. It worked. In the second take, Bill stumbled over his words, so they had to start over, but the third one was all right. Tom even grinned when Bill said that they had the best fans in the world – because they did. They had beaten many fantastic bands in this category, after all.

After recording the video message, they went back to the studio. It was where Tom spent every minute he could spare. He had written many new songs, most of them ballads about mysterious girls he couldn't get out of his head. He was sure it was his dream that had influenced most of them; he still dreamed about her every night. It was always the same dream, and every night, Tom tried to make her look up at him but she never did. She never told him who she was, and he still had no clue. He wondered if it really did mean something or if that whole "dreams mean something" thing was all a big lie. He suspected it might be the latter.

* * * * *

Georg called him every other day. Sometimes, they were on the phone for hours in the evening, while Bill was out with new friends he'd made in L.A. Under normal circumstances, Tom would've joined him and tried to get laid, since his dreams told him that he obviously needed a shag – badly - but he just couldn't bring up the energy to do it. The most exciting part of his day was his almost all-nightly phone call with Georg. Sometimes Gustav was with him and they watched movies together; sometimes, it was just the two of them, talking about meaningless things.

Tonight, however, Georg seemed a little subdued for some reason.

"Everything okay?" Tom asked when he heard the tone of Georg's voice, feeling immediately that something wasn't okay. "Are you all right? Is Gustav all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine," Georg said quickly, obviously not wanting to worry Tom. Tom could hear him light a cigarette and pop open a can of soda. "Just some problems with the girlfriend."

"Oh?" Tom asked, surprised. Georg hadn't mentioned her once in the past few weeks. Now that Tom realised that, he wondered if they had broken up without his knowledge. The idea that that might be the case made him oddly happy. "What kind of problems?"

A sigh. "Well… I don't want to bother you with my relationship problems," Georg said but the way he said it told Tom that he did want to talk about it. Usually, Georg talked about stuff like that with Gustav, but maybe he needed someone else's point of view.

"You're not bothering me," Tom said, turning off the TV and laying back against his pillows. "Tell me."

"Well," Georg started, then seemed to hesitate and paused to take a drag off his cigarette. "She says I'm avoiding her. She's jealous of you."

Tom's eyebrows shot up at that. "What?" he laughed. "Is she serious? What kind of a lame excuse is that?"

Georg snorted. "She's jealous because I talk to you almost every night and insists that I'm not talking to her anymore. Apparently I'm not allowed to talk to my friends and can only share my problems with her."

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd never liked Georg's girlfriend. She was pretty, sure, and maybe nice. But he'd always had the feeling she had a problem with him for some reason, and this confirmed it. "That's ridiculous," he said. "Like girls don't talk to their girlfriend about every detail of their lives." He rolled his eyes; girls were always so damn illogical. "So, is she right?" he asked then. "Are you avoiding her? I mean, we do phone pretty often but…"

There was a pause. "I don't know. Maybe? The truth is," Georg sighed, "that I don't really feel it anymore, you know? I love her and I enjoy spending time with her but… I'm not sure it's really going to work for much longer. She's changing, I'm changing and… maybe it was doomed from the beginning."

Tom's eyebrows shot up; he hadn't expected this. Well, Georg tended to make unexpected confessions like this on a regular basis, but he'd never had the impression that Georg wanted to break up with her. "Wow. So… what are you going to do?"

Another long pause, then Georg said, "I'm going to wait for a few days, and then I'll break up with her. If nothing changes in the next few days, if I still feel unenthusiastic about meeting her, then there's not really a point in staying together, right? If you're in a relationship, you're supposed to want to see that other person every day and that's just not the case for us anymore. And I think she feels it too but is too much of a coward to admit it. She's clinging to this and doesn't want to lose me – which is understandable, of course, but… she's already sort of lost me. So I'm going to break up with her. I think it'll be better for both of us."

Huh. That was really unexpected. They had always thought that Gustav would be the first one to break up with _his_ girlfriend; not because he wasn't a relationship kind of guy but because his relationship had seemed much less serious than Georg's. Bill was actually convinced the wedding bells would ring soon for Georg, but apparently, they had both been wrong.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked, playing with his lip ring as he thought. "I mean - you know how I feel about her but are you sure about it? Cause once you break up, you probably won't get her back."

"I'm sure," Georg said without hesitation. "Like I said, a few more days and if I'm still not feeling it, it's over. No need to make ourselves miserable by staying together when we both don't want it anymore."

"True," Tom admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Still… it's a big step. Will you be all right?"

"I will be fine, Tom," Georg said in that gentle tone that, lately, made Tom feel all weird inside. He couldn't help but smile because he knew Georg would be all right. Georg was always all right. He was as steady as a rock and didn't let anything get him down. Tom admired that about him.

"Okay," Tom said, then grinned. "So, do you want more emotional talk or should we watch the latest episode of Scrubs?"

Georg laughed. "We can do that. Unless there's something else we can talk about." He left a meaningful pause that made Tom frown. What else would they have to talk about? And what was that weird pause all about? Georg confused him sometimes. Especially tonight.

"Um… well," Tom said, thinking and scratching his head. "Bill has new shoes. Our pool needs to be cleaned. My balls itch." He paused, then grinned when he heard Georg crack up. "Okay, okay, too much information, I know. What do you want to talk about? Oh! Did I tell you about the photo shoot? We're going to come back to Germany for it."

Tom couldn't believe he had forgotten to mention that. He had been excited about it all week! He couldn't wait to get back to Germany, see Georg and Gustav, and he hoped that he could somehow prolong their stay there. Maybe he could convince Bill somehow. Bribe him with pretty clothes, or something.

"Seriously?" Georg asked. "When?"

"Soon," Tom replied, grinning. "Like, in a week or so. I can't wait to see you guys again – I miss you so much."

Okay. So he hadn't meant to say that out loud. He felt heat creep up his neck and into his cheeks; he had tried to avoid talking about how much he missed Georg but now that he'd said it… well.

"I miss you too," Georg said, his voice oddly serious for a moment before he went back to his usual cheerful self. "But dude, I can't wait to see you again. That's going to be great. Is it going to be the four of us? The photo shoot, I mean?"

"Yeah." Tom smiled. "And it's going to rock."

* * * * *

A week later, they were back in Hamburg. Georg and Gustav had picked them up from the airport, and Tom and Georg had just grinned at each other for a long moment before Georg had pulled him into a hug; Tom had wanted to hug him too but had been hesitant, so he was glad Georg had taken the first step.

Now they were in the car on their way to the set of their photo shoot, and Tom was _still_ grinning from ear to ear. He watched Georg drive and leaned his head against the window, sighing happily. This was where he belonged. Bill would drag him to L.A. again as soon as they were done here, but Tom knew that he would never be entirely happy in L.A. But they would discuss that later. Right now, he was here, he was happy, and they had a few days together; just the four of them. And then in a few weeks, they would be together again for the concerts in South America, and… suddenly, everything felt right again.

When they arrived at the set, they went straight to the makeup area, and as they talked and teased each other about their outfits, it was as if they had never been separated. That was what Tom loved about their friendship. They could spend time apart but when they were back together, it was like they had never been apart.

They did a few shots together, and the photographer was pleased with their performance. They were all focused and doing a great job and nearly every shot of them ended up being good and useable. Then they did a few shots of each band member alone. Tom watched Gustav do his best not to give the photographer even the slightest grin. It amused him that Gustav could be such a dork in real life but come across as so serious in interviews and photos. Bill was a camera whore, so it was no problem for him to get a few excellent shots.

Then it was Georg's turn, and Tom found himself watching him more closely than the other two. His hair was longer than ever, and that guy knew how to use it. He looked great.

Something about that realisation made Tom frown. He'd never considered Georg as good-looking before. Sure, he knew that he _was_ – thousands of girls would agree with him on that – but he had never really consciously thought about it. It was an odd realisation; one that he didn't quite know what to do with.

"Tom, your turn," someone called, and Tom blinked, snapping out of his reverie. He was still staring at Georg and only now did he realise that the other boy was looking back at him, an odd look on his face. To his embarrassment, Tom's cheeks took on a lovely, rosy colour and he cleared his throat as he walked to the marked spot on the floor, taking his position and doing a few shots on his own, very aware of Georg's eyes on him. He got nervous when too many people watched him, so he had more crappy photos than anyone else.

After the shooting, they went back home – and this time, Gustav was driving, reminding them all over again why he should _not_ be driving. Even in the car, Tom could not stop thinking about that brief moment before. Why had he been so… well, almost _entranced_ by Georg? That had never happened before. And Georg had noticed that he'd looked at him and… Tom's cheeks flushed again.

"Everything all right with you?" Georg asked, his voice dangerously close to his ear. Tom blinked and turned his head, only now realising that Georg had leaned over and was looking at him in concern. Licking his lips, Tom managed to nod and give him a smile. "Yeah, sure, just glad to be back." He smiled tightly, trying not to show his sudden discomfort at having Georg so close

Georg eyed him for a second and smiled back. "Good. I'm glad you're back too."

He sat up again, and Tom's heart slowly started to calm down. It had picked up its pace when Georg had been so close, and not for the first time that day, Tom wondered what was going on with him. Not Georg; Tom. He was behaving oddly, and he knew it. And he'd never acted this way before… it was confusing. Maybe he should ask Bill about it; his brother always seemed to know things about him that he didn't. But for some reason, he wasn't ready to share any of this with Bill.

They arrived at Georg's house and after drinking a few beers and catching up, Bill got up, claiming he was suffering from jetlag _again_ – apparently he was very susceptible to jetlag – and went to bed. Gustav went home sometime later; he was going to meet up with his girlfriend, so that left only Georg and Tom.

Tom sipped his beer, still deep in thought, before making himself look at Georg and smiling. "So, what's new? We haven't talked for a week, so… what did you do about… you know?"

Georg took a sip of beer and lit a cigarette, leaning back. "I ended it," he said calmly, and showed no sign that the break-up had affected him in some way. Tom watched him for a while, trying to detect any hidden signs, but apparently he wasn't good at it, or Georg really wasn't upset about it. "She took it well," he continued. "After talking to her for a long time, she agreed that things are not the way they used to be, so we agreed to ,yeah, end it. We're going to try to stay friends, and I feel much better now that I'm back to being single."

He smiled. "What about you? No cute girls in L.A.?"

Tom wrinkled his nose and shrugged, folding his legs and leaning his head back against the couch. "There are cute girls," he admitted. "But…" He trailed off and shrugged, swigging some more beer. "I just can't seem to summon up the energy to join Bill when he goes out. I'd rather just stay at home and…" _Wait for your phone calls._

It was true. Georg's phone calls had become a bit of a ritual and it was always the best part of Tom's day. He got upset when Georg called half an hour later than usual, he never wanted to hang up, and it was like he was suddenly addicted to talking to Georg. Because they could talk about everything; he'd noticed that the other night. There was nothing they couldn't discuss, and they could talk about nothing in particular for hours.

Tom had never had that with anyone, except Bill. But with Bill, it wasn't so much talking as just… knowing. They knew what the other felt, and they didn't even have to actually say a word to know what was going on. But it was nice to have a friend like Georg, especially in a time where Tom was obviously going through some weird phase that he couldn't really identify. He loved that they had become so much closer.

"And?" Georg interrupted his train of thoughts, looking at him expectantly.

"Hm? Oh," Tom said and shook his head. "Nothing."

There was an odd tension between them all of a sudden. Tom swallowed and looked into his empty beer bottle, fidgeting with his t-shirt. When he looked up, Georg was still watching him and his stomach dropped. He smiled tightly, then decided to change the subject before he said something he might regret later. "Wanna watch some TV?"

Georg agreed and got up to get them two cold beers from the fridge, and sat down next to him rather than across from him. Tom turned on the TV and snorted when he was greeted by one of those Saturn ads with Bill and Alice Cooper. It was pretty cool that Bill got to work with an old rock legend and the commercials were pretty great, too. Not as great as Tom's Reebok campaign, but not bad at all.

They watched some comedy shows, drinking a couple of more beers, and Tom finally relaxed. He sighed contentedly as he became increasingly and pleasantly tipsy. He had missed this; hanging out with Georg. He turned his head to look at him again, and blinked when he found Georg staring back at him. And he couldn't look away. He was hypnotised by those green – or were they hazel? – eyes, and couldn't seem to turn his head back to the TV. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol or something else, but his head suddenly felt heavy and he couldn't – and didn't want to – move. Georg seemed to have the same problem because he just kept staring at him.

And when Georg leaned in, Tom closed his eyes, his heart beating fast. He knew what was going to happen, and even though part of him knew that it was probably a really stupid idea, he didn't want to stop it. Georg's lips brushed his own, and Tom's heart suddenly beat extremely fast. He opened his mouth a bit and kissed him back a little more fully, his lashes fluttering lightly – as did his belly. His stomach fluttered. Oh god. It had never done such a thing before, but Georg suddenly seemed to evoke all kinds of _feelings_ in him that he had never experienced before.

He felt Georg shift and held his breath, wondering if he was going to break the kiss now and joke about it. Tom wasn't sure he could take the humiliation, if Georg chose to make fun of the fact that Tom had answered the kiss. But Georg only moved closer to him, and sometime later, Tom felt Georg's hand wrap around the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing Tom's lips and demanding entrance. Tom was only too willing to grant him access, and opened his mouth, meeting the other boy's tongue with his own and kissing him back gently. His whole body was suddenly on alert; every inch of him seemed to tingle and his brain shut down completely.

He kissed him hungrily, his hands reaching up to tangle in that long, soft hair that smelled better than anything he'd smelled before. The kiss quickly grew in heat and passion, and soon, Georg was half on top of him, Tom's arms locked firmly around the other boy's broad shoulders. He held onto Georg as they kissed, and it wasn't until Tom suddenly felt something press against his leg that was very obviously Georg's erection, that he drew back and stared up at him with wide eyes, panting heavily.

He opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but no sound came out. Georg's thumb was rubbing his cheek, and Tom felt himself colour again, suddenly feeling that he had to get away. He tried to push Georg off him and escape, but Georg only tightened his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Tom's heart was racing, and it was too much. Whatever this was, it was too much, and he wasn't sure he wanted it anymore. He licked his lips, then opened his mouth, and what came out was, "I should go."

Before Georg had the time to do or say anything, Tom had removed Georg's arms from around him, grabbed his keys and exited the house, taking a deep, shaky breath when the cool night air caressed his face. He walked a few meters or miles; he couldn't be sure, until he found a bench in a park and he sat down hard.

He buried his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths, trying to understand what had just happened. There had been booze, and the TV, and then Georg had kissed him and… oh god. He had kissed him back. And he had enjoyed it. And Georg was his best friend, and this couldn't be happening. He had just ruined everything, or maybe _Georg_ was the one who had ruined it by kissing him in the first place.

Tom rubbed his face, and to his horror, felt tears prickling in his eyes. All he could think about was losing Georg, and that thought made him tear up and want to curl up in a ball in some hole, and never come out.

* * * * *

Tom wasn't the only one who was confused. Georg was, too. Had he misinterpreted Tom's signals? He didn't think so. They had been talking on the phone for weeks, every night. So much, in fact, that his girlfriend had gotten jealous and he had broken up with her. Because he'd started to realise that that thing between him and Tom was definitely more than friendship.

And then Tom and Bill had come back to Germany, which had all just made it even more obvious to Georg. He had feelings for his best friend. He hadn't had the time to fully process it yet, but he had accepted it. And then he had caught Tom looking at him at the photo shoot, and everything had seemed so great. There had definitely been tension which was why Georg had seized the moment and kissed him. And Tom had kissed back!

Georg could still feel Tom's lips on his own, and it had, without even the slightest doubt, been the most amazing kiss of his life. He had never felt as much as when Tom had kissed him back and touched him, and pulled him closer. And then he'd run out, and hadn't come back yet. Georg was beginning to worry, hoping Tom was okay.

He had been visibly upset, and Georg wondered if he had maybe just gotten everything wrong. Maybe Tom didn't feel the same way about him; maybe it had just been the effects of the booze that had made him kiss him back. It was hard to believe, especially because Georg had been so sure that there was more between them, and that the feeling was mutual. But maybe it wasn't.

And now, he might have screwed everything up. What if Tom was so upset that he just wanted to go back to L.A., as far away as possible from him, right away? What if they never talked about it again? What if the band broke up over this?

It wasn't like Georg to worry so much, but he really didn't know what had happened here. He just hoped Tom would come home, and that they could talk about it, and just… move on. Or not. Maybe there really was more between them, and Tom would realise that after spending some time alone, outside, in the cold.

Maybe Georg should go and see if he was okay. But if he knew one thing about the Kaulitz twins, it was that they needed to be alone to figure things out. There was no point in following them when they were upset. They just needed time to calm down and cool off, and that was what Tom seemed to need right now.

So Georg cleaned up and went to bed, and when he heard the front door open a few minutes later, he relaxed and allowed himself to fall asleep. Tomorrow, they would figure everything out.

* * * * *

It turned out that they _couldn't_ talk about everything. And Tom couldn't seem to get over the incident of the previous night and the weird tension that was between them now. It was like there was a giant elephant in the room with them, even when Bill and Gustav were present. And the two of them were starting to notice that something was going on, yet luckily, no one said a word.

Tom stressed over the situation for about two days before it was finally resolved. Georg said something – something completely unrelated to the kiss – and they started talking, and suddenly, everything was back to normal. They talked – but avoided mentioning the kiss and how they felt about it – and spent time together, even alone, and it was like nothing had ever happened.

The week was over much too quickly, and then they were back at the airport, saying goodbye to Georg and Gustav, and flying off to L.A. again. Only this time, Tom was grateful for the distance between his new home and Hamburg. He needed time to think about this, and apparently, no place was as good for thinking as L.A. was; in his case anyway.

He woke up with a start the morning after they'd arrived in L.A. His dream had been the same one he'd had every night for months now. Only this time, the person who had been sucking him off, had actually looked up at him, and it had turned out to be Georg.

And suddenly, everything seemed to fall into place. No matter how much he thought about it, he always came to the same conclusion. That kiss, that (mostly) drunken kiss that he had shared with Georg, had been the most intense one in his entire life. And he couldn't stop thinking about him – or the kiss. He realised that he had been thinking about Georg like that for a while now. How long exactly, he couldn't say. He just knew that this, whatever "this" was, had been going on for a long time.

He had feelings for Georg. Romantic feelings. Feelings that made his stomach flutter and his heart beat faster whenever he thought about him. It took a while for the realisation to fully sink in, and even longer for him to comprehend it. But he had to admit it now; he'd been ignoring his feelings way too long. It was clear now: he had a crush on Georg.

And he didn't know what to do about it. Did Georg feel the same for him? He _had_ kissed him after all. But they had both been slightly drunk, and Georg hadn't mentioned the kiss again afterwards. But he couldn't believe that it had been just the alcohol. A drunken kiss wouldn't feel like this, would it? It wouldn't make him feel like he was the only person in the world Georg wanted. Right?

He had no idea. He had never been in love before. He had never even _used_ the word unless his sentence had something to do with music, or his family. Bill was the one who believed in true love. Bill wanted to find his soul mate and live happily ever after. _Bill_. Not him.

But he couldn't deny it anymore, and now, he didn't know what to do. Not that there _was_ much he could do about it. He was in L.A. while Georg was halfway across the world in Germany.

He was surprised to note that the fact that Georg was a boy didn't even bother him all that much. It was more the fact that Georg was… well, Georg. His best friend. His band mate. He needed that guy's friendship more than anything else. What if this screwed it all up? What if things got weird between them and it would never be the same again? Tom couldn't stand the thought of losing Georg.

Angrily, he grabbed a vase from a table and threw it against the wall where it fell into a thousand pieces. Tom blinked, surprised at his own reaction.

"Whoa. Bad timing?" A voice behind him said, and Tom whirled around, his eyes wide when he saw him.

"Georg? What are you doing here?" His expression was incredulous, his eyes still wide and his mouth hanging open. There he was, standing in his kitchen like he had always been here. He was holding a bag and was wearing his leather jacket, his long hair in a ponytail, probably to avoid awful plane hair; Georg was anal about that stupid hair of his. "What… How did you get here?"

An amused smirk was Georg's answer. "Plane?" he suggested, then dropped his bag, his face becoming more serious as he closed the distance between them. And then he was standing in front of Tom, and how easy would it be to just reach out and touch him, _kiss_ him again? But something about the way Georg looked at him made him stop, and he just kept looking at him incredulously.

"I got on a plane only a few hours after you guys left the airport," he said, and Tom listened carefully; it was obvious that Georg had something important to say. "I had to come. I couldn't be away from you for such a long time again. That was why I was so unhappy the last time we were apart. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I…" He took a breath and bit his lip, and Tom's eyes glanced down for a second, watching him intently. "I have feelings for you, Tom. I don't know how you feel about it but… I just had to finally say something. I couldn't go on like we did after that kiss, I just – we have to talk about this, and get this out of the way, or our friendship will suffer. And I don't want that to happen and…" He ran a hand through his long hair when Tom just kept staring. "Say something."

Tom's expression became, if possible, even more incredulous, and as he opened his mouth to say something, the only thing that came out was an embarrassing squeak. But it didn't matter because then, Georg cupped his cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him again, and this time, Tom didn't hesitate before he slid his arms around Georg's neck and kissed him back with a hunger that suggested the world was about to end.

He sobbed with relief when Georg's arms slid around him, pulling him closer, flush against him, his hug a comfort that Tom had never experienced before.

The kiss broke a few seconds later, and when Tom looked down at Georg, he saw a hopeful look in his eyes. And then he suddenly knew what to say; his body – or just his mouth – seemed to be on autopilot, and everything he'd kept to himself came out in a jet of hurried words. "I'm in love with you too," he said, swallowing hard. "I don't know when it happened but I realised it this morning, and fuck, I missed you so much here. At first, I thought it was only Germany that I missed, or you and Gustav in general, but then… Your phone calls were the highlights of my days here, and when I saw you again, I was just so happy but I didn't know what it meant and… that kiss. That kiss was incredible and I'm so sorry for just running out on you; I didn't mean to push you away but I was confused and it was a _lot_ ; I couldn't handle it, and… and…"

He trailed off and stared at Georg, shaking his head. "I can't believe you're here!"

Georg had been listening to all intently; Tom always spoke fast, but this had to be a record, even for him, and Georg didn't want to miss anything. And when Tom said that he was in love with him, and that he had missed him, and that he basically wanted this, too, Georg didn't want to waste anymore words, and pulled Tom close for another long, desperate kiss.

While they were kissing, Tom realised that he had basically just bared his soul to Georg. He wasn't open about his feelings; it usually took a lot of prodding from Bill to make him open his mouth and say something _real_ about how he felt. But this had just been kept in for so long that it had to get out, and… Georg was kissing him again, and it felt perfect. It felt like the most amazing, precious thing in the world, and Tom didn't ever want to let go or stop kissing Georg. It was like this was so fragile; he was afraid of breaking it, of screwing it up somehow.

They kissed for a long time, until the only source of light in the room was the pale moon outside the huge windows that led onto the terrace. Finally, it was Tom who broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Georg's and taking a few deep breaths, out of breath from the heat and passion of the kiss.

"Where's Bill?" he suddenly asked; like that was the most important thing right now. Bill was always out for hours, so it really didn't matter where he was right now. His arms were still wrapped around Georg's neck, and he wondered if he should let go or not. God, he had no experience whatsoever when it came to relationships. Was this what they had now? A relationship?

Georg let out a laugh and opened his eyes, raising a brow at him. "You're worried about Bill? Now?"

Tom shrugged and managed a grin.

"Actually, Bill is sleeping in a hotel tonight," Georg informed him. "Gustav came with me; he's here too, and he's going to entertain Bill for a while. Probably take him out to see some girls or L.A., or whatever." He licked his lips. "I wanted to be alone with you, because I thought it would take you a while to… acknowledge this." He smiled, his thumb brushing over Tom's cheek. "Turns out I was wrong."

Tom stared at him in the darkness of the room; part of his brain still had a hard time understanding this, but it honestly didn't matter now. Georg was here, Georg wanted him, Georg… Georg and he had the house to themselves tonight. Tom wondered if that meant what he thought it might mean.

That thought made him excited and nervous at the same time. He wanted Georg. He wanted him as much as person could want another, and he wanted all of him. But he had never done this with a boy before. Girls – sure. He was an expert when it came to girls. But he didn't know how to touch a guy and he wanted to do everything right, this time.

Georg seemed to read his thoughts – there it was again, that sixth sense – and smiled. "Don't worry," he murmured, kissing Tom's closed eyelids. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to."

"I want to," Tom said instantly, and flushed, grateful for the darkness, as it might not be quite that obvious that he had apparently turned into a complete girl in the last few hours. But even that didn't matter.

Georg looked into his eyes and nodded, then slid his hands down Tom's arms, wrapping them around Tom's, linking their fingers. They stared at each other for a moment before Tom closed his eyes again and buried his face in Georg's neck, breathing him in while his whole body began to tremble again. He wrapped his arms around Georg and squeezed him, loving the feel of Georg's strong arms around him.

He didn't know how it happened exactly, but somehow, they ended up in Tom's room, kissing and touching with growing intensity. Georg took the lead, and that was something Tom was not used to. Usually, he was the one who initiated things, but he couldn't deny that Georg's certainty about this did wondrous things to him. He let himself be manoeuvred onto the bed, his breath catching in his throat when Georg began kissing his neck. He loved the other boy's lips on his skin; and no matter how far they went tonight, he knew it would be all right.

If Bill could see them now, he would probably be screaming, telling him not to have sex with someone on the first date. But technically, it wasn't their first date. They had known each other for a long time now, and Tom was sick of waiting. He wanted Georg, and he wanted him now.

He reached up and tugged Georg's shirt off, touching that body that he had always admired but never admitted. He brushed his palms over Georg's soft skin and hairless body, tentatively brushing his fingertip, calloused from playing guitar almost every day, over Georg's nipples. Then he slid his hands over his shoulders, and those impressive, muscular arms. Georg was still busy kissing and licking his neck; apparently intent on leaving a mark on Tom's body.

Then Georg's lips were back on Tom's mouth, and it didn't even matter that their kisses seemed to become more clumsy and sloppy. Georg broke the kiss to pull off Tom's shirt as well, then lay down on top of Tom, their bare chests pressed together. For a moment, Tom found it weird without the familiar boobs he was used to, but then he suddenly felt Georg's erection pressed against his own, and let out a surprisingly loud, low moan.

Georg looked down at him with an amused grin, and Tom gave him a weak glare. "Shut up," he said, blushing again, which made Georg laugh and smooch his lips.

"So you like this, huh?" Georg asked in a low voice that sounded almost like a purr as he ground against Tom again; their still-clothed erections pressed together. Tom couldn't do anything except nod helplessly, and rub up against Georg weakly. Georg did things to him that he had never experienced before, and he actually liked the smug look on Georg's face, and the fact that he seemed to be in control here.

But feeling Georg's erection – the evidence of Georg's attraction to him and the fact that he desired him – against his own was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. He tried not to compare what he had here with Georg to girls too much, but he couldn't help noticing the little differences, like the fact that with girls, you had to get your hand into their pants to even realise they were aroused, while with boys it was so much more obvious. Easier. And not unpleasant at all.

Georg watched his face, and Tom sighed. "You're enjoying this way too much," he informed him, then cupped the back of Georg's neck and kissed him again as Georg began to grind against him, their hips moving together, seeking that delicious friction. Tom bit Georg's lips, touching various spots on his body, trying to find out what made Georg – calm, controlled Georg – lose it. He had a feeling that he would be absolutely mind-blowing when he came undone. And Tom wanted to be the reason why he lost control. He wanted to give Georg all of this, and all of him.

They kissed, and Tom's hand slid down to cup Georg's ass while the other one was still tangled in that mass of hair, stroking the silky strands almost lovingly. Definitely lovingly. He was caught off guard when he suddenly felt Georg's hand slide down his body and between them as he opened the zipper off his pants. His heart was racing and he let out something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper when Georg slid his hand inside his pants and rubbed his cock through the thin cotton of his boxers. He thrust up against that hand, wanting more pressure and friction, not even caring what Georg thought of him. So what if he was going to embarrass himself? Georg was his best friend – and now lover – and friends weren't supposed to judge.

Besides, he was beginning to have the sneaking suspicion that Georg might actually like having him in this vulnerable position. And what made Georg happy made him happy, he decided. Hesitating for a moment because he had never touched another boy's cock before, he slid a hand down and cupped Georg's crotch through the hard fabric of his jeans. He had seen Georg naked countless times but only now did he notice all the little beautiful things on his body. Beauty marks, small scars here and there; and he planned to kiss and lick and pay attention to them all, if they ever did this again, which they would, hopefully. But right now, he just needed Georg; he needed to be close to him, physically and emotionally.

Getting out of their pants wasn't easy, and more than once, a hissed "ow" could be heard from either or both of them when Tom's fingers accidentally got stuck in Georg's hair, or their heads bumped into each other. It was slightly awkward and clumsy, and it was obvious that they were both nervous and neither of them had done this before. But eventually, they were both naked and Georg was back on top of him, back between his legs where, oddly, it seemed like he belonged. The thought of what that actually meant was too much for Tom right now, but being like this, with every inch of their slightly sweaty and slick bodies pressed against each other was more than perfect. Tom gripped Georg's shoulders as the other boy ground down against him more firmly, then Tom let out another disappointed whine when Georg suddenly sat up. Another soft laugh before Georg's hand travelled down the side of Tom's body, tickling his thighs with feather-light touches before his hand wrapped around his cock, and Tom almost came on the spot.

It was Georg's turn to moan when Tom reached for _his_ cock, firmly wrapping his hand around Georg's erection and stroking him slowly, getting used to the feel and weight of it in his hand. It wasn't much different than touching himself, he realised, only with a slightly different angle. But he got used to it fast and stroked Georg while he was being stroked by Georg in return.

Then Georg's hand was suddenly gone and he sat up on his knees, reaching for his jeans and pulling out a condom and a small tube of lube. Tom's eyebrows shot up and he had to snort. "Always prepared, huh?" he joked, and Georg grinned back.

"For you, yeah," he said softly, giving Tom a smile that made the butterflies in his stomach so much stronger, and his heart skip a beat. So they _were_ going to have sex. Tom gulped. By the looks of it, he was going to be the one who, well, bottomed. He took a breath and relaxed. He wanted this. He actually really wanted this; the only thing he was worried about was the pain. He was very sensitive – but at the same time, he knew that Georg wouldn't hurt him. If it was unbearable, Georg would stop. So he relaxed and looked up at Georg with an almost unnoticeable smile, basking in the moment.

This was perfect. It was going to be perfect – and god, he sounded like Bill. This was Bill's dream; the perfect first time, with candle light and rose petals. Granted, they had neither candles nor rose petals, but Tom had a feeling that it would be good nonetheless.

"I want you," he whispered, and the sweet smile he got in return made his stomach do another flip. God dammit, when had Georg gained such power over him? He watched intently when Georg squeezed some of the thick substance of the lube onto his fingers and made sure they were slick. He watched him tear open the packet of the condom with his teeth, then hesitate briefly before he slid it on, looking at Tom.

Tom nodded. Yes, he wanted this; and he wanted to do it this way, too. He could be inside of Georg some other time; tonight, they would do it this way. He watched Georg roll the condom over expertly, then spread his own legs a little, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable. What if he sucked at this? What if he wasn't good, or couldn't do it, or…

A reassuring kiss from Georg, who could read him so well and knew exactly what he needed, calmed him down a little and he made himself relax as Georg's slick fingers brushed his cock and his balls, then stroked his crack gently. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Georg's shoulder, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath before Georg slid his finger inside, slowly and gently.

It felt odd at first. Not unpleasant; just odd. Then a second finger followed, and Tom made a soft sound in the back of his throat. He bit his lip and breathed deeply, trying to relax around the intrusion, and managing to do so, after a moment.

Georg kissed his temple, and Tom kissed Georg's jaw, smiling against his skin when Georg moved his two fingers back and forth. He pushed back against them after a while, realising again that this felt much better than he'd feared or expected. He clenched around Georg's fingers tentatively, smiling when Georg let out a low moan. He liked it when the other boy moaned for him. It was the most erotic sound he'd ever heard.

He closed his eyes and sighed when Georg pulled his fingers out and rubbed some more lube over the condom on his cock. When he looked up into Georg's face, he found him looking back at him, and gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Georg asked, leaning over him and kissing his lips gently. "We don't have to do it this way around, if you don't want to. If you're more comfortable on top, then, that's perfectly fine with me. I've never done this before, as you might have suspected, and - I just want it to be great for both of us, and I honestly don't mind switching."

Tom looked at him, and melted a little; he had known Georg would be impossibly sweet. He thought about it for a moment, rubbing a strand of Georg's thick hair between his fingers, before making up his mind and shaking his head. "No. I want this," he said firmly, cupping Georg's cheek. "I want this."

Georg searched his eyes for another moment, then nodded. "Okay," he whispered. "And if anything hurts, you'll yell, right? I don't ever want to hurt you."

Tom nodded. "Oh trust me. I'll yell."

They looked at each other for a moment, then started laughing, and Georg used that moment of distraction to carefully push past the first ring of muscles. Tom sucked in a sharp breath and gripped Georg's shoulders, but the pain wasn't as bad as he'd expected.

"Okay?" Georg murmured after a moment, and at Tom's nod, he pushed the rest of the way inside, until he was buried balls-deep inside him.

Tom was overwhelmed to say the least. He had never felt this full, and it was an odd sensation; not unpleasant, just… weird. It hurt a little, too, but it wasn't the unbearable OW OW OW kind of pain that he'd expected. When Georg looked down at him questioningly, a bit worried, Tom smiled and kissed his lips, letting him know it was okay.

Georg let out a moan that he'd apparently been holding in until he was sure Tom was all right. Then he started to move tentatively, back and forth gently, getting Tom used to the feeling of having something admittedly quite big inside of him. Tom closed his eyes and gasped, clenching a bit around Georg, urging him to move more. So Georg did. His thrusts were clumsy and uncoordinated at first, and Tom reached down to stroke his cock as he watched the look on Georg's face. He had never noticed how expressive the other boy's face could be; but right now, everything was written plainly across his features, and it thrilled Tom to see how much Georg was enjoying this, and that he could do something like this to Georg whom nothing seemed to ever affect.

Georg changed his angle every few thrusts, his moves becoming a little more skilled and rough after a while as he sped up. And then he suddenly hit some part inside of Tom that made him scream in surprise, his whole body arching upwards as intense pleasure pooled in his stomach and spread through his entire body. "Oh god," he breathed, his cock leaking onto his stomach as Georg continued to slam into him again and again, now that he had found Tom's prostate.

Yeah, he knew about the prostate all right. It had been Gustav, of all people, who had lectured them about gay sex one evening, when they had had a few beers. He had been deadly serious while talking about how they needed to use lube and then they had to find the prostate that, when stimulated, apparently, felt incredibly amazing. At the time, Tom had wondered how Gustav knew about all that, but now he didn't really care; instead, he was grateful for the information.

Georg's thrusts became faster and faster, and he bent down to kiss Tom again, their tongues battling as Georg pounded Tom harder and harder until Tom felt his orgasm wash over him and he spurted his seed all over his body. It didn't take long for Georg to follow him over the edge, and as he watched his face, Tom almost came again; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Georg slid off him, flopped down beside him, panting heavily. Tom felt wonderful; his ass was throbbing and sore, but he couldn't care less because he had never come that hard. He rolled over and slid an arm around Georg, _snuggling_ into him. Georg's arm wrapped around his shoulders and he let out a breathy laugh, looking perfectly sated. "That was incredible," he murmured.

Tom grinned, burying his face in Georg's shoulder. "It was," he said, his voice muffled. "It really was. That was fucking _unreal_."

He sighed happily, slowly catching his breath while Georg's hand moved up and down his back slowly, petting him. Tom found that, while he usually wasn’t particularly fond of cuddling, he found himself leaning into Georg's touches. They felt nothing short of amazing, and he wanted more.

Slightly exhausted from their passionate lovemaking, Tom held back a yawn and pressed a soft kiss against Georg's jaw. He closed his eyes and was silent for a moment, and then bit his lip. He wanted to tell Georg how much he meant to him but he was feeling uncharacteristically shy.

Georg seemed to feel that and kissed Tom's forehead. "I love you, baby," he whispered, nuzzling Tom's neck, and making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He was _such_ a girl. And he loved how matter-of-factly Georg called him 'baby'.

"I love you too," he whispered back, afraid that if he said it any louder, he would wake up from this wonderful dream, and none of this would've happened. They snuggled for some more minutes until Tom finally gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep on Georg's shoulder, unaware that the other boy kept stroking his braids and watching him before he, too, fell asleep.

* * * * *

"Oh my god."

Tom stirred when he heard a voice, and buried his face in the crook of Georg's neck. Mmmh, Georg. He still smelled amazing. Suddenly he frowned and sat up, blinking when he came face-to-face with Bill who was standing in front of the bed, staring at them.

Tom felt his cheeks flush and shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Georg rolled over and slid an arm around him, and Tom had to smile, feeling reassured now that Georg's protective arms were around him again. He leaned back and looked at Bill with a smile.

His brother just kept staring for a moment before he raised his brows and sighed. "Okay. When Gustav said you guys were going to get all sappy on us, I thought he was losing his mind. But… wow." There was a brief moment of silence as Bill placed his hands on the footboard of the bed, leaning forward. "You do realise that I want details, right?"

He grinned, and Tom groaned. He wasn't surprised; Bill was a nosy pervert and always wanted to know everything. But Tom didn't mind; he wanted to tell Bill everything, and share this amazing moment with his brother.

"We're having breakfast on the terrace," Bill informed him then, letting go of the bed and making his way to the door. "Wake up Hagen and join us, all right?"

Not waiting for an answer, Bill exited the room, and Tom slid down, snuggling into Georg's arms comfortably. He felt Georg's lips press against his shoulder and smiled, trailing his fingers through Georg's hair.

"Morning," he whispered.

Georg cracked an eye open and gave him a sweet smile which made Tom melt completely and a surge of affection and desire for this boy wash over him. He wasn't sure if they were ever going to actually leave the bed; he wanted Georg again.

"Morning," Georg said back, pushing himself up. "Did I hear breakfast?"

When he got out of bed, Tom took another moment to lean back and watch Georg – his boyfriend. He was aware that they probably had to talk about this some more, and then figure out how exactly to resolve the problem of them living on different continents. Long distance wouldn't work for him, so they had to come up with another solution.

But no matter what they were going to do, it would be okay. Whether they were going to go back to Hamburg or stay in L.A. didn't matter to Tom anymore. Wherever Georg was, Tom would be at home.


End file.
